Life Sucks Then You Die
by ShortShitProductions881
Summary: Luna is a vampire who is tired of being treated like a kid even tho she has only been a vampire for 3 years. William is Luna's abdopted brother who is a pain in her side. After returning from hunting, Luna and Willaim find that their family is missing.


~Chapter One~

Have you ever noticed how everyone thinks vampires aren't real? That's what we want you to think. And to clear up some of the myths that people over the years have started, no we do not sparkle in the sunlight. Neither do we turn into flames if we go into the sun….it only weakens us. Steaks to the hearts don't kill us. Garlic doesn't repel us. We only have fangs every once in a while. Like once a month for a couple of days, but then they go away. We can sleep, but only if we really want to. We live like humans, in a family most of the time. The family is called a 'clan'. The vampires who roam around the earth with two to three people are called 'nomads'. Not all vampires are mean...some can control themselves around humans. Sleeping in coffins...cozy but so not cool...I mean who started that myth. Wooden crosses...hmmmm...wow what a stupid myth I mean if I touch a wooden cross i might get a splinter but I won't die. Holy water...oh my gosh...splash holy water on me and I'll look at you like your insane. Vampires flying...never heard that one before...okay look we can leap, jump, really high and far...but we CAN'T fly sorry. Vampires don't have reflections in a mirror...hmm...I can see myself in a mirror...but most vampires don't like looking at themselves in the mirror, they say they are ugly. And last but not least turning into bats...there is a type of bat called a vampire bat...but it's not a vampire...so to 'bust' that myth we can't turn into bats.

My name is Luna. I live in a clan with 8 other vampires. There is William, Elazer, Elena, Dannii, Miki, Lev, Alice, and Anthony. The leaders of the clan are Elazer and Dannii. Since I am the smallest of us all, I have to have some one with me every where I go. This time I'm with William and we are hunting. We found a group of deer. Once they relaxed we attacked. I was just finishing mine when William called.

"Luna, come on. Stop feeding and let's go," William yelled.

"I'm coming," I yelled back.

I got up and wiped the blood away from my lips. Then I looked around to make sure no one was near. No one was in sight expect for William. I ran at top speed to William's side. I can't believe Elazer and Dannii made me hunt with him.

"Let's go home before everyone gets worried," William said sincerely.

"Whatever. It's not like they care anyways," I said wit a bit of anger in my tone.

"Don't say that. You know they care."

"And you know that they just want us to make their clan bigger," I said angrily.

"If you don't like being here why don't you just become a nomad?"

I looked at him in awed. I just couldn't believe he had said that to me. He makes me so mad.

"Fine, I will become a nomad. That way you'll never have to see me again," I said.

William looked at me like I ripped his heart out. I was still pretty mad. What can I say, I'm short and I get angry easily. I don't know why he looks at me like this. I mean every one at school thinks him and Elena are together. They should be together. She's in love with him. But him loving her, I'm not so sure.

"You're not leaving me," he said about to cry.

"And why not," I said.

"Because you know how Elezar and Dannii will feel when they hear you left," he said.

"Why are you bringing them into this, William? You said 'you're not leaving me.' You don't want me to leave you," I started yelling.

"Luna, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? No, no, no. I will not calm down. William, you said that I'm not leaving you. Why did you say that I'm not leaving you?"

"Because you can't leave me."

"And why not?"

"Because…I can't lose you. You're the only thing I have."

"You have Elena, Elezar, Dannii, Miki, Lev, Alice, and Anthony. I'm not the only thing you have, William."

"Yes, you are! Out of everyone, you're the only one I can protect. The others can protect themselves but you can't."

"I can protect myself thank you very much."

"No you can't. Elezar and Dannii orders someone go with you everywhere you go."

"Only because I'm small. And I can too."

"Luna. You're still a baby. And until you can defend your self, you're staying by my side."

"Highly doubt that."

William looked at me with wishful eyes. Those eyes would make any girl go weak. Well, expect for me. After seeing those eyes used on so many girls, you become immune. But this time was different. Something in those eyes made me no longer mad at him. I wanted to apologize but I needed to stand my ground. All I could do is look away.

"I can take care of myself, you know." I said looking down.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you can," he said with a smile.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Come on, lets go home," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to call it home?" I said.

"Yeah. We have a mom, a dad, two brothers, and three sisters. We have a family. And you're part of it," he said sincerely.

Instead of running, we walked at a human pace. We talked about things we would never talk about. I was actually enjoying spending time with William. We arrived to the house. Everyone was supposed to be inside. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And apparently so could William, because he stepped in front of me and then gave me a look that said to stay behind him.

William opened the door….

I wanted to grab William's arm and pull him out of the house but a part of me told me to let him into the house. So I just let him walk into the house. I walked silently behind William. I didn't want to say it but I was scared to death. After a couple of minutes, he stopped in the middle of the room. I started to look around him, but he spun around and got me into a big hug so I couldn't see. I tried to pull away but his arms were locked around me. I found away to look around him and see what he didn't want me to see.

Deep scratches in the walls. Teeth marks in the furniture. Some blood splattered on the floor and walls. Some things were broken. There was a small hint of wet dog in the air. I got out of William's arms and I ran out of the house and sat on the yard and breathed deeply. How did this happen? Then William was beside me.

"Luna. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe this happened," I said.

If I could cry, I so would right now. One minute I didn't care that I had a family; now that they are gone I care deeply. I continued to look, down at the ground. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Everything is going to be fine, Luna. I don't know how but I do know that things will be fine."

"Thanks for trying to help me, but it's really no use. I mean this is my fault. If we would have came home when you said to we would have been here when that whatever attacked the family attacked."

"It was wolves and it's not your fault. It's the stupid wolves fault. Anyways they attacked after we left."

"Wolves? As in werewolves?"

"Exactly. Werewolves or shapeshifters, they hate us and we hate them,"

~Chapter Two~

I couldn't believe that werewolves were real. I mean I heard the family talk about them but I just thought it was just a story that they made up to scare me since I was new. But now that I know that they are real and that they attacked my family I hate their guts. They were supposed to be not real. But they are and I already can't stand them. I just want my family back. I want to know if they are okay. I just want my mom and dad and stupid brothers and annoying sisters back. I want the family back so we can be a normal family. Highly doubt it though. We might be vampires but we are still a family no matter what. I wish I had stayed a nomad instead of becoming a part of this family. If I had I would have never had found out what it was like to live in a family. But right now I just want my family back. And I'm going to get them back, even if its the last thing I do. I was so mad. I stood up. William looked at me with a confused expression.

"I'm going to save our family." I said.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" he said

"Well if you call tracking down the werewolves and getting the family back stupid then yeah," I said.

"Do you have a death wish? Those werewolves will chew you up and spit you out," he said standing up.

"I want my family back. And I don't care if you come along or not."

"Well you aren't going to go alone. Let's go die."

I smiled and then started running. I could hear William running behind me. After a while I stopped. William ran past me and once he realized that I stopped he turned around and ran right back to my side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….just….I just can't think. What if we don't get there in time?"

"We will, if we take off right now."

We started running again. After a few miles, I stopped again. There was a row of tall trees in front of us. From between the trees three wolves stepped out. One had a brown color fur. The one behind it to its right was solid white. The one to its left was solid black. The brown color one went behind the trees and transformed back into a human. The boy was about William's height. He had dark black hair with brown eyes. He only had shorts on. He started walking towards us but stopped when he got in front of the two wolves.

William was staring him down. I just stood there wanting to say something but didn't know what to say. I looked at the wolves that were behind the boy. The solid white one kept its eyes on me. It was like it knew me so it was trying to tell me something. I looked over to the boy who was looking from me to William and back again. William stepped forward in front of me. I looked at him to see if his glare has moved from the mysterious wolf boy.

"What do you want, vampire?" the boy said.

"I want my family back, now," William said angrily.

"What do you mean? We don't have your family," the boy said.

"Lies. We know you and your pack attacked the house and took our family. And we want them back, dog." William almost yelled.

"We didn't take any of your family or attacked and trashed your house." The boy yelled.

"William if they say they didn't then I don't think they did," I finally spoke up.

William stared at me, mouth opened and a little fire in his eyes.

"What do you mean you believe him," William asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that they are telling the truth," I said in a whisper.

"A feeling? You can't be serious," William said.

"Let me talk to them."

"Fine. If you think you can."

I walked up in front of William. The boy stared at me as I walked as close as William would allow. I realized as I got closer that the white wolf never stopped staring at me. Not even as I was talking to William.

"Hello. We haven't met before. I'm Luna," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Tell your friend we didn't attack your house or your family," the boy said.

"Trust me, I've tried. I have a favor to ask," I said.

"Sorry, but we don't do favors for you type of people," the boy said staring at William.

I looked at the boy with pleading eyes. No one human or werewolf could say no to my pleading eyes. I'm just that adorable.

"Please, we just need your help finding our family," I said sadly.

I knew William was behind me rolling his eyes.

The white wolf walked over to me and the looked back at the boy, and then back at me. It then nodded as if it was saying it would help me. I smiled and patted its head.

"I may not know what you're thinking, but thank you," I whispered to it.

It nodded and looked as if it was smiling. I smiled back at it. I looked up at the boy and then at William. Of course, they would be staring each other down. I wished those two would stop doing that. I hate when people hate each other.

"So are you going to help us?" I asked the boy.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. Once a member if the pack becomes your friend, the rest of the pack has to follow. So you're very lucky," the boy said.

"Since we are going to be working together, I would like to know all three of your names. Please," I said while patting the white wolf.

"My name is Adam. The one behind me is Quye. And the one you're petting is Xander. What's your friends' name?" he said.

"His name is William. He's my brother. And I highly doubt he's enjoying my idea of working with you guys," I said.

"Well, I'm not exactly excited working with him," Adam said

"Trust me, fleabag. If it weren't for Luna, I wouldn't ask for your help," William said angrily.

"William! Enough!" I yelled.

William looked over at me. I know he was mad, but I halfly didn't care. All I cared about was Adam and the wolves helping me find our family. I stopped petting Xander and walked over to William.

"What's your problem? They are going to help us find the family. Are you insane?" I said.

"Adam's my problem. I don't trust him. I think he's lying to you. And those wolves, why don't they go back to normal?" he ranted.

"They need those two just in case a vampire attacks," I explained.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I don't like him," he said angrily.

"He's not that bad. Give him a chance," I pleaded.

"No. Now go do as I say," he ordered.

I stomped my foot, then turned and walked towards Xander, who was still where I left him. I patted his head and he leaned into my hand. I smiled, for some reason I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at Adam.

"My brother. He doesn't trust you. I tried to tell him to give you a chance, but he's stubborn. He wants either Quye or Xander to trade places with you. Again, its just William being a pain in the butt," I explained

"It's okay. I understand. So, who do you want to take my place?" Adam said calmly.

"I'll let you three chose," I said.

Xander looked at Adam and Quye. I wanted to know so badly what they were thinking. Quye and Xander nodded to each other then Xander ran off. Adam went with him. Quye was the only one left.

"Let me guess, Xander chose to be the one to switch places with Adam," I said to Quye.

He did this sort of nodding thing. I sighed and walked over to William.

"Are you happy now? Xander is taking Adam's place. Now who am I going to pet?" I said

"Yes I am. You can pet Quye," he said with a smile.

"Not funny at all," I said then turned back around to the wolves.

I turned around just in time to see Adam as a wolf walk out. Then soon after him came Xander. If I was human, I would have fainted. Xander was amazingly breath-taking. His dark deep chocolate brown eyes had a shine to them. I've seen the twilight movies and this boy was a mix between Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Paul. He had a smile on his face that reached up to his eyes. He kept walking towards me. And he stopped right in front of me.

"Nice to meet you face to face, Luna" Xander said still with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," I said smiling.

"Okay you two. Let's go find mine and Luna's family," William said impatiently.

I nodded. I tried to think but with Xander standing right there I couldn't. All I could think about was him.

"So, where do you want to start?' Xander asked.

"Well, Quye and Adam can track vampires, can't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, they can," he said.


End file.
